happytreefanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Valentina
Valentina is a fan character and self inter. Appearance info She was a smart girl she was always useful with her studies but only failed ah very rarely, according to her skin is soft as a cotton candy white and snow, but no doubt she learned to swim like a marine animal despite That she is a land animal, despite that she has a pet hamster called "sasha" who is playful but special for her family. In spite of that she likes to be a cook since when she is big she wants to cook for her family and her friends, but not only that she is also tribal but she uses bamboo sandals and a feather hat that allow her to fly like a bird since she always I want to fly like a bird. One day she wanted to have a disco party she tried to do it but failed because it was boring to dance with pure babies, she always fed fruits and sweets because it is her favorite food but her favorite vegetable are tomatoes because they think they are tasty and delicious That the other vegetables, but the rare thing is that he was seen eating fish and clams despite being a vizcacha. characterization Is kind and a little clever the problem is that if she sees an insult to something she likes she can go wild and attack the person she insults deaths soon trivia * Unlike the other characters her parents are not looks like to her but if they are biological parents because she and her younger brother their colors are combinations of skin color of their parents, it is because his mother is pure white and his father pure yellow,Besides its brother is of the same color that she only that inverted * Has phobia to the fart because one of its deaths was intoxicated in the fart of a donkey * Is the self-insert of its creator * Is the oldest character of its creator was created in 2009 but was angora cat and then changed to a guinea pig and sea otter, but now it is now changed in vizcacha * It is said that it is attractive but in fact it is false since it has not linked with other more character * is the first female vizcacha in wiki. * Has been seen repeatedly swallowing his fidget spinner flourecent but without chewing it, it is said that he hides it so that his friends did not discover it and not break it (it is the reason because his stomach lights in the dark) * Although her parents and younger brother are of the same species, she is hybrid of anthropomorphic animal and wild animal since it is due to a wild animal bit her arm and made her have some wild aspects. * She does not like to hurt her things or humiliate her because otherwise she will become wild. * It is revealed that she is manipulative because she hates fights between good people and also hates the aggressive until the people who inuslta something famous, is the reason why she is very dear in her family and invented shock collar (in reality lighter I build it for her). * Despite having more resemblance to its creator has some differences # In her house she owns a closet without key, that there she and her grandfather kept parts of people rabid and without regard to the majority dead, it is said that his grandfather had killed him because they consider it dangerous. # Its history is very dark and tragic. # His coat color and personality is different * apparently this had a big change in design and personality because she already had an oc like Lucy was the chinchilla that is light yellow and that's why Valentina changed to a hamster angora Syrian blue with white. gallery My new htf oc.png Category:Regular Fan Characters Category:Fan Characters Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:White Characters Category:Yellow Characters Category:Double Colors Category:Rabbits Category:Under Construction Category:Rodents Category:Vizcachas Category:Albino Characters Category:Self-Inserts Category:Free to Use Category:Free to Ship Category:Pansexual Characters Category:Characters with Phobias